


Gone By Morning (#318 Release)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Charlie she had something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone By Morning (#318 Release)

She and Don may have had adrenalin but with Charlie she had something different.

He came to her on nights when she was more tired than wired.

He’d undress her body then kiss it softly finding any mark left by the day. He’d lay her down then lay down by her side.

He didn’t make her scream but rather slid his fingers in, drawing soft sounds from her body, until she moaned, shook and sighed, then slept.

He was always gone by the morning. The faint smell of his shampoo on her pillow the only sign he was ever there.


End file.
